


Full of Surprises

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Blood Drinking, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 03:48:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faith is hunting when she comes across Vampire Willow and the slaying doesn't go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full of Surprises

Faith was down some dark alley, somewhere around the back of The Bronze. She didn’t feel the moral need to hunt anymore but she still got off on it, the physicality and the power of taking a life away, even if they were already dead.

She heard footsteps behind her, adrenaline picking up on the tiniest sounds; the heaviness of boots, the chafe of leather against leather, the rustle of lace on skin and the low growl of a vampire. Her hand brushed the stake she had tucked into the waist of her jeans.

When the vampire was almost upon her, when she could see a hand reach for her neck, she spun, a roundhouse kick knocking the vamp off her feet in one solid blow.

She took a second to size up her opponent. Skinny, what shape she had was wrapped up tight in leather; this one obviously had some self-confidence issues when she was alive. The flame red hair flicked back and her snarling face was revealed. Faith had to take a sharp breath.

“Shit, Willow, when did you get done over?” Faith could only watch as Willow got to her feet. “And what’s with the leather, Xander been giving you pointers on what he _really_ likes?”

Willow rushed her, pushing her into the brick wall and letting her fall down. “Xander is dead. What is this place...all the human are free and happy and...” She shivered slightly in contempt. “Laughing.”

“Well, being dead has certainly made you a downer.” Faith aimed a punch but her arm was caught midway, Willow twisting it until she was caught.

Her back was pressed up against Willow and her face was against the cold wall. “I like you. You’d make a good pet. Would you like that?” Willow licked along her neck, tasting salt and cheap perfume. “Or should I just kill you?”

“Just try it.” Faith shoved back, loosening Willow’s grip enough so that she could face her.

That was ambiguous enough for Willow, who forced her mouth over Faith’s, holding her in place against the wall. She struggled for a few seconds until she fell into the kiss, the heat of the fight turning into arousal quicker than she’d have thought it would. Her hands slid into Willow’s hair, so straight and sleek, so unlike when she was alive. She grabbed a fistful and tugged it, making her hiss. She pushed her away for the barest of seconds. Faith shrugged her leather jacket off, daring the vampire to advance, to go through with what she’d promised.

Willow growled again, this time in an unmistakably sexual way. She pushed her hands under Faith’s simple white vest top, her hands freezing against hot skin. She nuzzled at her neck, nipping occasionally while one hand undid her bra, freeing her breasts. Her nipples peaked instantly under Willow’s cold fingers.

Faith’s own urge to touch kicked in suddenly and without really thinking about it, she ripped open the clasps keeping Willow’s corset together at the front. There was a mild look of indignation that flashed across her face, a small remembrance of the old Willow. She laughed at the pale skin, uninterrupted by the lack of underwear.

“Aren’t you the kinkiest little geek?” Faith grinned, leaning down and taking a nipple in her mouth, dragging her teeth across it.

She didn’t see it happen but she heard Willow’s face morph into her real one, the monster hiding inside. She looked up and found, oddly, that it wasn’t a deal breaker and she bit down harder to prove so.

She was against the wall again and for a second she thought she’d gone too far, something that sometimes happened when she felt like trying something new mid-game. There was a moment where they stared at each other, defiant and desperate. To Faith’s surprise it was the vampire that gave in, sinking to her knees in front of the slayer. She pulled the stake out of Faith’s belt and tutted, tossing it to the floor.

“So much leather.” Willow muttered, running her hand up and down Faith’s thigh. She unzipped the skin tight pants and pushed them to the floor.

“Look who’s talking.” Faith said, one hand grasping the shoulder of Willow’s undone top. She watched as she pulled down her underwear, fingertips brushing against her hips.

She stared down, fascinated by the way her tongue poked out from between fangs, delicately licking over her clit with just the slightest hint of danger. She could feel the hard fangs behind the soft lips.

Just as Faith was about to come Willow took her mouth away, replacing it with her thumb. She lifted one of her legs slightly to expose her thigh and sank her teeth into it, blood rushing furiously as Faith swore loudly into the night, pain mixing with pleasure until she didn’t know which was which nor did she care.

When she came down, Willow was discreetly wiping blood from her mouth, her corset already done back up.

“I don’t think this is my world. In my world humans don’t run freely.”

Faith didn’t understand her but she distinctly heard a sadness in her voice so she didn’t push it. Instead she did her best to pull her underwear and pants up with dignity. “Yeah, well, in my world I usually kill vamps, so tonight has been full of surprises.”

“It’s a shame; you’d have made a good pet.”

She turned and left, leaving Faith wondering what had happened to her. And more to the point, why had they let each other go.

**Author's Note:**

> PROMPT:"bad!Faith/evil!Willow, leather" @ http://comment-fic.livejournal.com


End file.
